


Fire and Ice

by Skylar_Inkstone



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Inkstone/pseuds/Skylar_Inkstone
Summary: Trixie is a CEO of a huge makeup company, and Katya is her best friend from high school. Chaos is inbound.*Please note that this fanfiction is subjugated to be changed at any given point in time. This is the very first one I've ever written, but have procrastinated putting it up because I wanted to write it as best as I could.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

She coughed, trying to breathe. The heat around her was intense and she couldn’t seem to gather enough strength to get up, let alone run out of the danger. Black spots started to dance in front of her vision, the loud crackling of the fire started to fade as her eyes closed.

“Ma’am! Ma’am! Stay with me ma’am!” The operator on Katya’s phone didn’t get an answer, but he didn’t stop yelling at the top of his lungs, hoping the increased volume would get him an answer.

Katya, who vaguely heard something, couldn’t muster enough power to stay awake and let the darkness claim her.

|{=}|

They hadn’t talked since high school. It wasn’t like it was on purpose, with malicious intent of freezing the other off, it just sort of happened. Now and then it would cross her mind to reach out, especially if she was idly scrolling through old text messages or looking at old photos. Like she was doing now, staring at a snapshot of a Polaroid.

The picture she staring at was from a sleepover, with her and some friends. They had started a game of truth and dare, and, unfortunately, Deborah – or Detox to her friends – had been going through a phase of dying her hair every other week. So there she was, laughing into the bathroom mirror, surrounded by her friends, her hair newly dyed a gradient of pinks. Naturally, it had been Katya who had dared her. The next picture was of Katya, surrounded by everyone, her hair a deep purple with streaks of her naturally blonde locks running through it.

Trixie smiled with nostalgia. After she and Katya dyed their hair, Detox had insisted that everyone have a turn. Needless to say, none of their parents, excluding Detox’s, had been very pleased.

Glancing at the clock, Trixie sighed and shut off her phone. She had a corporate meeting with all of her department heads and she always made a point of being the first one there.

She quickly stopped by the bathroom to touch up her hair and makeup. Once she was satisfied she looked properly intimidating enough, she left and walked into her meeting room.

|{=}|

After three grueling hours filled with incompetent shouting, self-important morons, Trixie drove home to her apartment on the edge of New York City. She let herself in and glanced at the clock. It was just now turning nine thirty and she only had half an hour to eat supper and get ready to go out to a club with some of her friends.

She quickly made herself a sandwich, eating it as she chose her outfit, choosing to get out of the tight suit set and put on a flowy dress. It was a pale pink and dark purple thing, studded with tiny rhinestone that she knew would twinkle and dance in the club lighting. She slid it on and grabbed a pair of black wedges. By the time she finished redoing her eyeshadow color to match her ensemble, she heard her phone vibrate.

P: Here

T: Be out in a sec

P: K

Trixie grabbed a light black jacket and her purse as she raced out her door, thundering towards the stairwell.

“Hey,” she said breathlessly, sliding into the backseat of the car.

“Hi Trixie,” Pearl responded, her girlfriend Violet ignoring them. “Ready to go?”

"Yeah."

|{=}|

They met up with Fame and Max at the club.

“Hey bitches,” Violet greeted them, her arm looped around Pearl’s waist.

“Hi Vi,” Fame said, giving her a one arm hug.

“First round of drinks is on me,” Trixie announced, more than ready to consume alcohol.

A cheer went up from her four friends and they all made their way to the bar. Once everyone had a drink of their choice, they started to chat, as tradition dictated before they would head out to the dance floor.

“We need to get you laid girl,” laughed Violet, nudging Max hard.

“Who said I wasn’t,” she retorted with a catty grin.

“You aren’t,” Fame rolled her eyes. “You were just complaining about this to me the other day.”

“What about you Trixie? You work so hard! You deserve to have some fun,” Max quickly deflected with a wink.

“Yeah. When was the last time you slept with someone,” Pearl asked.

Trixie groaned. “I’m perfectly fine being single,” she insisted.

“Never said anything about being single,” Violet replied.

“Oh shut up,” came the good natured retort.

The five of them laughed and continued to talk. Eventually Violet pulled Pearl out onto the dance floor with her and Fame dragged Max off somewhere to ‘scout out the options', leaving Trixie to head into the bathroom herself.

She opened up her purse and started to reapply her lipstick, when the door swung open and a woman walked in. Trixie tried to ignore her, but her eyes kept following her, something in her brain was screaming at her that this person was familiar. But she didn’t know from where.

There was something obviously off about the woman’s face. As well as she had applied her foundations and cover up, there was still very faint, but visible bumps, placed in a way that made Trixie think of burn marks.

The woman walked up to the sink next to Trixie’s and pulled out eyeliner. Trixie noticed that she looked like she had been crying, but didn’t say anything, putting away her lipstick and, even though it was unnecessary, pulled out her mascara.

Trixie kept on looking at the woman from the corner of her eye. Once you took in her face, which was painted very well, you could notice the other details. Her atomic blonde hair was cut into a messy bob, her black dress shimmering with sequences. The whole look was complete with a fantastic smoky eye and bright, blood red lipstick.

Trixie also noticed that the other woman’s hand was shaking so hard that she kept on smudging her eyeliner. And suddenly, she threw it across the bathroom, a tear sliding down her cheek. Deciding that she couldn’t just stand by any longer, Trixie screwed back on the top of her mascara and put it away.

“What’s wrong,” she asked softly.

The other woman didn’t reply, but proceeded to start to sob harder. Her body was shaking so hard, it looked painful.

Retrieving the eyeliner the woman had thrown, Trixie gently pulled the woman into a hug, rubbing soothing circles on her back. She felt the woman take a few deep, shuddering breathes. The woman pulled away.

“Sorry,” she croaked. Her tears had traced tracks down her face and Trixie could see that she was right, the bumps were burn marks.

“Don’t be,” Trixie quickly said. “Do you want me to order you an Uber? You look like you’re ready to go home.”

The woman laughed shakily. “No, no. I came here to drink! I don’t want to go back to my boring apartment.”

Trixie frowned and opened her mouth to speak when her phone went off, a number Trixie didn’t recognize.

“Hello, Trixie Mattel, CEO of Pixie Makeup speaking. Who am I talking to?”

“Beatrice! I finally got a hold of you!”

Trixie sighed. “Hi Mom.”

“Oh, don’t be all huffy. I can’t believe it took me resorting to using this payphone to reach you! I know you’ve been purposely ignoring me. Ignoring all of us, actually. Your poor brother thinks it’s his fault.”

Trixie felt a pang in her chest. She never meant to hurt her family, she had just been so busy.

“I’m so sorry Mom. I actually can’t talk right now, I’m at a club. Can I call you back in an hour?”

“You had better. If not, I’m flying to out to you, because it's rather clear that you need to be educated on proper family etiquette.”

Trixie mentally shook her head with amusement at the concern her mother was showing. “Okay Mom. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Her mother hung up and Trixie put her phone back in her bag. The mysterious woman had stopped crying and was staring at Trixie, her mouth slightly agape.

“Can I help you,” Trixie asked, eyebrow raised. Sometimes people would recognize her as the CEO of the multimillionaire Pixie Makeup Company, a company Trixie opened. And Trixie just told this woman who she was when she had answered her phone.

“I… Did… You grew up in Wisconsin, right?”

Trixie sighed. Obviously this woman had never heard of Google.

“Yes, why?”

“Transferred to Charles High School in Boston?”

Trixie was surprised that the woman knew that. Maybe she had heard of Google.

“Yeah. How do you know that?”

The woman’s face broke out into a smile, despite the glittery tear tracks on her face. And it was a very familiar, mouth full of perfect teeth smile.

“I dared you to dye your hair once.”

Trixie’s heart stopped for a second. There was no possible way for some complete stranger to know that. She had made a rule of never talking about the crazy shenanigans she had gotten into in high school. It was bad PR, as it didn’t exactly fit with her carefully sculpted image.

“Katya?!”

Katya wheezed wildly, which Trixie took to mean that this really was her old friend. Katya’s laugh had always sounded like a person dying of lung cancer.

Trixie grabbed her into a fierce hug, eventually forcing herself to release Katya.

“Let’s go outside, I don’t want to catch up in this dump.”

Trixie quickly texted Pearl, letting her know that she was just Ubering home, and left with Katya.

|{=}|

Trixie was regaling Katya with her insane adventures in the makeup industry at a local 24 Hour Dunkin’ Donuts, when her phone’s ring tone went off.

“Please tell me that it is NOT Aqua’s Barbie,” Katya begged.

Trixie just gave her a sly smirk and answered her phone.

“Hey Kim. What’s up?”

Katya watched Trixie as her smile faded and eyebrows furrowed.

“Oh shit. Okay, I’ll be right over.” She hung up. “Listen, Katya. I have an emergency I need to attend to. Can I give you a number to call me at?”

Katya looked at the table. “I guess.”

Even after over ten years of radio silence, Trixie was still able to read Katya.

“Or would rather come with me?”

Katya’s smile was still full of blindingly white teeth. “Can I?”

“I don’t see why not,” laughed Trixie. 

|{=}|

Trixie had practically left a dust cloud behind her as she raced towards Kim’s office at headquarters. Once she got there, she collapsed into a chair in front of Kim’s desk, Katya awkwardly hanging behind her, waiting at the doorway.

“Who’s this bitch,” Kim asked, her eyes sweeping over Katya.

“Old friend, not relevant. What exactly happened at the testing facility?”

“Um… Right. Okay. So, according to this e-mail, there’s been a fire down there, one of the workers got careless and smoked inside and dropped their cigarette. It fell right into a huge batch of flammable powder foundation and caught. No causalities besides for our release date of the new makeup, though a few people did get first and second degree burns.”

“Shit,” Trixie breathed, subconsciously starting to tug at her hair. “Shit.”

“It’s not so bad, it’ll only be pushed back by a month, we have an empty warehouse that I ordered to be outfitted with everything a human needs to survive. Mostly some windows and air conditioning.”

“The press is going to tear me apart,” mumbled Trixie, her head suddenly buried in her hands. “There’s going to be all sorts of crazy stories.” A sob escaped, her shoulders shivering, Trixie’s brain racing about as fast a light with all the chaos this was going to create.

Katya approached Trixie, who was shaking really badly.

“Hey,” she said softly. “I need you to look up.”

“I hate you.” Trixie still raised her head and neither she nor Katya noticed the raised eyebrow Kim was giving them. When Trixie got overwhelmed, it was close to impossible to get her to think or act normally. And while it didn't happen often, Trixie had been rather stressed lately.

“Happy?”

“Very,” Katya promised. “Now, if the press is going to have a field day with this, why not beat them to the punch?”

“I… What?”

“Yeah, release the footage of the employee tossing their cigarette. Publicly announced you’ve fired him. Or her. It’ll show that what they did was against policy and that you did something to prevent it from happening again. At least, from the same person. And maybe add to the statement that no one was seriously injured.”

“Do we have footage? Kim?”

Kim sighed. “Yeah, the security cameras saw everything.”

“Do you think it’s a good idea?”

“I think it’s _an_ idea. Honestly, it can either go towards protecting the company or further helping to destroy it. It’s your call boss.”

“Shit. Okay, fine.”

“We should do it?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I think that’s it. If there’s anything else I’ll call you.”

“Thanks Kim. Remind me tomorrow to give you a raise. You’ve been in here since ten.”

“Just doing my job. SOMEBODY has to make sure this whole thing doesn’t crash and burn into the ground.”

Trixie let out a weak chuckle. “Bye Kim.”

“Bye bitch.”

|{=}|

“Really Trix? You make about a billion dollars every year and you live here?”

Trixie shrugged as Katya followed her into the apartment.

“I don’t need a huge house when I’m just living by myself, ya know?”

“I suppose,” sighed Katya dramatically.

“Urg, I’m so ready to go to sleep.”

Katya laughed. “I’m not surprised.”

They fell into a silence that shouldn’t have felt so awkward.

“I should probably go n-”

“Would you stay?”

Katya stared at Trixie.

“What?”

“Could you please stay? I don’t want to be alone tonight and none of my friends would come all the way out. Please?”

“I mean, your couch has to be nicer than a lumpy mattress. Sure, why not,” Katya smiled.

Trixie’s face lit up with a relieved smile. “Thanks.”

“Of course! Now, is noodles still a comfort food?”

“Yeah, why? No wait. I know. Please don’t. I’m too tired to stay up.”

“Mmmhmm,” hummed Katya, already locating a pot for water. “We’ll just see about that.”

|{=}|

It felt oddly domestic, but Trixie wasn’t about to complain. By some miracle, she stayed awake long enough to eat the noodles that Katya had drowned in cheese. They quickly ate through the whole pot, and Trixie yawned.

“I need to go to sleep like, right now.”

“Alright. Do you have a spare change of pajamas I could borrow?”

“Yeah, hang on a sec,” Trixie said, heading towards the back of the apartment, where her bedroom was located. She quickly reappeared with a Pixie Makeup large t-shirt and a pair of leggings.

“Sorry, I don’t have anything in your size,” Trixie apologized.

“If I can keep this t-shirt, all is forgiven.”

“Deal.” Trixie let out another yawn. “I’m actually going to bed now.”

“Okay, good night.”

“Night.”

Trixie walked back to her bedroom and Katya walked into the living room, only to discover that Trixie had forgotten to mention that she didn’t have a couch, she just had three comfortable sitting chairs. They were, however, looking mighty uncomfortable for sleeping.

“Hey Tracy,” called out Katya.

“What,” came back a sleepy reply.

“You don’t have a couch.”

“Oh. Shit. Um… You can share with me.”

Katya walked into Trixie’s bedroom.

Even in the dark, her eyes were still bombarded with pink, although she thought she saw some purples and blues somewhere. Clearly Trixie’s taste in color hadn’t changed very much over the years.

Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Katya noticed exactly how big Trixie’s bed was. It was king sized.

“Mama, I thought you said you didn’t need anything so big.”

“Besides for a bed. Space is good.” Katya could tell that Trixie was nearly in dream world.

“Well scooch. I need to get into this monster sized bed too.”

“Mmmm…” Trixie lazily wiggled to the far end of the bed that was up against the wall. "Night.”

“Good night,” Katya returned, sliding under the covers.


	2. Chapter 2

When Trixie woke up, Katya had already gotten up, though it took her a few moments to realize why there was the lingering smell of cigarettes. She reached for her phone to scroll through Instagram, but discovered it wasn’t there.

“Hey Kat!”

“Yeah?” Katya appeared in the door way, still in pajamas.

“Where’s my phone?”

“Hid it. You’re going to take a shower and eat before you get it back.”

“Come on! I need it!”

“No, you need to take care of yourself. I’ll see you in the kitchen. I’m making pancakes.” Katya turned and left, leaving Trixie alone.

Groaning, she got out of bed, searching for some comfort wear for the day. Selecting a sweater and loose pants, she headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

|{=}|

Trixie padded into the kitchen, her hair loose and slightly curled, weighed down by water.

“Hey.”

“Sit. I’ll have a plate for you in a second.”

Trixie silently slid into a chair, finding this whole situation slightly unnerving. After years of not talking or hearing from Katya, they somehow easily clicked back into the relationship they had. It was weird, because so much had changed and so much time had passed. Yet somehow they both were still able to read each other. She knew it shouldn’t bother her so much but it did, but it weirded Trixie out that she couldn’t figure out why.

“Eat,” Katya ordered, placing a plate laden with pancakes in front of Trixie.

Katya slid into the chair across from her with her own plate and started to eat.

“I promise I did not poison it,” assured Katya, watching as Trixie toyed with the food. “You need to eat.”

“I guess.” Trixie didn’t really have much of an appetite, but she choked down a few bites.

“What are we going to do with you Barbra,” Katya muttered to herself.

Trixie heard and couldn’t help but wondering what they _would_ do with her.

|{=}|

Finally getting her phone back, Trixie immediately opened the texts from Kim.

KC: So good news and bad news

KC: Good news: your friend’s idea worked

KC: Bad news: we now have inspectors on our back who want us to review all employees

Trixie groaned.

T: We can’t get shut down over this. I’ll be in the office within an hour.

T: How’s PR doing?

KC: They aren’t calling for our heads.

T: [rolling eye emoji]

“Bad news?”

“Kind of? Your idea worked, but now we have inspectors who want us to review everyone we currently employ.”

“Don’t you guys employ over a thousand people?”

“About one thousand two hundred and sixty something. Not to mention the people we keep on call to hire for jobs at a moment’s notice.”

“Yikes.”

Trixie didn’t respond, too distracted by whatever she was going through on her phone.

|{=}|

Trixie had left twenty minutes later, actually forgetting that she had Katya over, leaving her behind. She didn’t stop for coffee, Trixie just drove until she was at her office. And she forgot to make herself office appropriate. She didn’t even notice until Kim said something.

“Uh… Trixie?”

“Yeah?”

“You do realize what you’re wearing, right?”

Trixie looked down at her clothes. “No I actually didn’t.”

“And you’re not wearing makeup.”

“Am I really not?” Trixie was still slightly dazed, she had been so distracted with trying to keep her company running while she dealt with the aftermath of the fire.

“Bitch,” Kim sighed.

“I’m too busy to do anything about it now.”

“If you say so,” Kim shrugged.

|{=}|

Katya was nervous. She stood outside of Pixie Makeup Headquarters, waiting to be buzzed in.

“Please state your name and business,” a bored but professional voice stated.

Katya cleared her throat. “Katya. Katya Zamolodchikova. I’m here to see Trixie? Er… Mattel.”

“Do you have an appointment?”

“Um… No? I brought her coffee.”

“I’m sorry, I cannot authorize you to come into the building.”

“Um… Can you ask Kim to let me in then?”

“We have a lot of Kims here.”

“Kim… Uh… The one with an office on the fourteenth floor?”

“One moment.”

There was a brief pause.

“Kim wants to know what happened last night.”

“Ah… Trixie had another panic attack?”

There was yet another pause and then the doors buzzed and unlocked.

“Thanks,” Katya called out, pulling the door open.

She made her way to the front desk.

“How may I be of service,” asked the secretary.

“Can you tell me which office is Trixie Mattel’s?”

“Do you have an appointment?”

“I have coffee.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help you.”

“Fine.” Katya walked away and looked for a directory, which she got. Sure enough, Trixie had been smart enough not to have her office number listed on it, but a Kim Chi on the fourteenth floor was listed, so that’s where Katya decided to head.

She was about to go to the elevators which were located behind the front desk, when the secretary stopped her.

“I’m sorry, for security purposes, unless you have a visiting pass, I cannot allow you to go any further into the building.”

“Didn’t Kim Chi tell you to let me through,” asked Katya, hoping the answer would be yes.

“What’s your name?”

“Katya Zamolodchikova.”

“Ah, yes. I apologize. I didn’t know your name.”

“It’s fine. Can you now tell me where Trixie is?”

“No, I’m sorry.”

“Okay. Do I still need that visitor’s badge?”

“Yes, here you go.”

Katya accepted the sticker, sticking it on her left shoulder. “Thanks.”

“Have a good day.”

Katya walked into the elevators and pushed the button for the fourteenth floor.

|{=}|

It was chaos. There were people rushing in and out, papers were flying everywhere and the noise level was something left to be desired.

Cautiously making her way to Kim’s desk, Katya carefully balanced the coffees she was carrying.

“Yes, what- Oh. Hi. Is that coffee?”

“For Trixie. The other’s mine. Sorry to bother you, but the people downstairs won’t tell me where she is.”

“Eighteenth floor, Lilac Conference Room. Just walk right in.”

Katya left as quick as she could, not wanting to stay and impede the process of whatever the hell was going on.

|{=}|

Trixie was trying very hard not to yawn as she met with her advisors. She knew she needed to pay attention, that Kim had everything under control as her second in command, but she still couldn’t help but go between exhaustion and stress. And then Katya just walks right in, like a fucking angel, baring scared coffee. And judging from the smell it was what Trixie used to order, the one she never really had time to wait around for, so she just got used to her coffee black.

All of her executives looked stared at Katya, clearly wondering who the hell authorized a homeless person into the building, but there wasn’t anyone Trixie loved more in this moment.

“Oh my god, thank you!” Katya made her way over to Trixie at the far end of the room, at the head of the table.

Katya shrugged. “I figured you could use something to energize you. Sorry I interrupted, Kim told me just to walk in.”

“Kim was right. I really need to start to actually pay her more.”

“If we can continue Ms. Mattel,” an annoyed, older looking man asked.

“Yes, of course Matthew.”

“So as I was saying, the press is still trying to spin this as a story of yet another makeup company not being humane, not safe working conditions, their even trying to say we used animals for testing, apparently there are now rumors we were planning on releasing a shampoo and body wash line. The issue with this…”

Trixie unconsciously tuned out Matthew, focusing on her coffee instead. The huge rush of sugar and saccharine taste of caramel hit her hard, she hadn’t had this much sweetener in years. And it didn’t help that Katya decided to add a shot of peppermint syrup. But after a second sip, Trixie knew she’d have a hard time the next time she went for her black coffee.

“Ms. Mattel!”

Trixie jumped, realizing that Alaska was trying to get her attention.

“Ah, sorry. What was the question?”

Katya softly snorted from her position next to Trixie.

“I asked if she was permanently joining us?” Alaska cocked an eyebrow, looking every inch the asshole she was.

“Oh. Um. I don’t think so?” Trixie turned to Katya. “Wait, didn’t you say that you were out of a job?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Can you wait for me in my office? Twenty-third floor?” Trixie widened her eyes as big as they would go.

Katya laughed. “Sure.”

|{=}|

An hour later, Trixie was finally able to pull herself from the meeting, the sugar from the coffee just making her jittery instead of energized. She walked into her office, which she took a whole floor for because she could, and found Katya laying down on the couch Trixie kept to the side, specifically for those days when she needed a power nap.

“You finally made it. You do know that it’s bad form to keep an interviewee waiting for an hour, right Trix?”

Trixie was too tired to even laugh. “Move over,” she ordered, plopping down on the couch. “You know that you’re getting a job here, somewhere. There is no way that I’m letting you go unemployed.”

“Aw… You care!”

“No, I just don’t want you to get evicted from your place and end up crashing at mine.”

“Haha,” Katya sarcastically laughed. “But seriously, where would you even stick me?”

“Um… You can be my assistant?”

“I don’t think I’m organized enough for that.”

“Well what about a trial run?”

“I… I guess…” Katya looked hesitant.

“What is it?” Trixie could tell there was something bothering Katya.

“I… Well…” Katya took a deep breath, letting it slowly. “If there’s going to be an inquiry into every single worker…”

Trixie sighed. “Please tell me it wasn’t drugs.”

“What? No! Oh Jesus fucking Christ, no! No… no. Nothing like that. I’m just thinking that if there’s going to be a company-wide inquiry, is it really that smart to hire someone new?”

“It is when you’re the one who keeps on anticipating the next move.”

Katya sighed. “Alright Tracy. What exactly am I doing?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I've no idea in hell where this is going, so input will be much appreciated. Also, this is the very first fic I've attempted writing for this fandom, and just haven't putted it up because I wrote other things I like better. However, while too lazy to completely restart from scratch, I did edit it so it seems semi-normal. Anyways, come find and chat with me on Tumblr @our-blood-is-our-ink! I love hearing from y'all!


End file.
